hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (CoffeeZombie)
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1, 2018 and ended November 30th, 2018. Seasonal forecasts The NOAA released their first forecast on May 19, 2018. It projected a 80% chance of an above-average season, with a developing La Nina and above-average SSTs expected to fuel development. After a relatively active first two months of the season, the forecast was revised upwards, with projections lying around the range that the 2017 season had achieved a year prior. The final result was slightly higher than the initial projection. Season Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=157_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/05/2018 till:21/05/2018 color:C1 text:Alberto (C1) from:10/06/2018 till:12/06/2018 color:TS text:Beryl (SS) from:12/06/2018 till:14/06/2018 color:TS text:Chris (TS) from:08/07/2018 till:13/07/2018 color:C3 text:Debby (C3) from:13/07/2018 till:21/07/2018 color:C1 text:Ernesto (C1) from:16/07/2018 till:17/07/2018 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:21/07/2018 till:22/07/2018 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:24/07/2018 till:27/07/2018 color:TS text:Florence (TS) from:26/07/2018 till:03/08/2018 color:C3 text:Gordon (C3) from:09/08/2018 till:11/08/2018 color:TS text:Helene (TS) barset:break from:12/08/2018 till:02/09/2018 color:C5 text:Isaac (C5) from:03/09/2018 till:06/09/2018 color:TS text:Joyce (TS) from:05/09/2018 till:07/09/2018 color:TS text:Kirk (TS) from:08/09/2018 till:16/09/2018 color:C2 text:Leslie (C2) from:10/09/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:TS text:Michael (TS) from:11/09/2018 till:14/09/2018 color:TS text:Nadine (TS) from:23/09/2018 till:03/10/2018 color:C4 text:Oscar (C4) from:24/09/2018 till:27/09/2018 color:C1 text:Patty (C1) barset:break from:03/10/2018 till:11/10/2018 color:C2 text:Rafael (C2) from:13/10/2018 till:15/10/2018 color:TS text:Sara (TS) from:21/10/2018 till:02/11/2018 color:C5 text:Tony (C5) from:10/11/2018 till:15/11/2018 color:TS text:Valerie (TS) from:13/11/2018 till:15/11/2018 color:TD text:Twenty-One (TD) from:16/11/2018 till:28/11/2018 color:C4 text:William (C4) from:03/12/2018 till:11/12/2018 color:C2 text:Alpha (C2) from:04/12/2018 till:05/12/2018 color:TD text:Twenty-Four (TD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(500,30) text:"(From the" pos:(547,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Alberto A slow-moving area of low pressure associated with a tropical wave tracked across the southern Caribbean and neared the eastern Gulf of Honduras on May 14, and the NHC began to monitor it for development. Despite moderate southerly windshear, the system slowly, but steadily organized, and advisories were initiated on May 16 for Tropical Depression One. In spite of the marginal conditions and continued forecasts showing dissipation, Alberto nevertheless steadily strengthened, becoming a minimal category 1 hurricane just before its landfall in Belize. The storm quickly weakened over the Yucatan peninsula, and was deemed post-tropical on May 21. Its remnant convection emerged over the Bay of Campeche, and though strong wind shear inhibited any development, the system still caused heavy rainfall and moderate damage in Mexico. 7 fatalities resulted from Alberto, and damages totaled $90 million USD. Subtropical Storm Beryl A non-tropical area of low pressure interacting with a nearby upper-level low a few hundred miles west of the Azores was monitored for development by the NHC early on June 6. Conditions were initially not ideal, but the low was forecast to meander southward into an area slightly more conducive for development. It moved south as forecast, and gradually developed. Scatterometer passes indicated that it had a small area of sustained gale-force winds by June 9, as the system became more organized and began to acquire tropical characteristics. The next morning, the system developed enough organization to be classified Subtropical Storm Beryl. The storm continued to meander with little change in strength until an approaching trough induced a northward movement. Beryl reached colder waters as it began to race northward, and dissipated early on June 12. Its remnants produced blustery conditions in Ireland, but left little damage. Tropical Storm Chris A small, fast-moving tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on May 29, but development was not anticipated due to high wind shear as well as its fast forward motion. The wave remained disorganized as it moved generally westward, but conditions became more hospitable once the system reached the Gulf of Mexico. The wave moved over favorable SSTs and wind shear relaxed, and the NHC began to monitor it for development as it emerged into the Gulf late on June 11. It remained a quick-moving system, but its small size suggested that it could coalesce quicker than expected. Over the next 24 hours, the wave continued to organize and the NHC warned of a possible tropical storm impact on the Gulf coast. A sharp increase in organization late on June 12 prompted its designation as Tropical Depression Three. Vigorous convection developed around the center and the storm appeared ready for significant intensification; future land interaction would be the only constraint. It became a tropical storm early the next morning, and continued on an upward trend as it quickly approached the Mississippi coastline, peaking with 65 mph winds. Intensification stopped there as Chris made landfall near Biloxi, Mississippi at peak intensity. Over land, Chris rapidly spun down, and was declared to have dissipated over Tennessee early on June 14. Despite the storm's landfall intensity, damage was relatively minor due to its fast motion—damages were estimated to be $20 million. No fatalities were reported. Hurricane Debby Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Seasons